


Follow

by taibhrigh



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: Trowa doesn't remember but he follows.
Kudos: 4





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a First Person Drabble challenge many moons ago. This could be considered a a spoiler for "Sanc Kingdom's Collapse" (36) and "The Birth of Queen Relena" (38). [Yes, I had to look up the episode names.]

The show was over for the afternoon; the cheering and applause of the audience had stopped as the people had left their seats and the tent. "I wish I could remember if I liked my job," I say, as my hand moves through the lion's mane and I watch the crew reset the tent for the evening show.

"Don't push yourself so hard, Trowa," Cathy keeps telling me. And I should probably listen to that, but I can't even remember her, my own sister. I mean, I know I know her. I feel that much, but that's it. No facts, just a feeling. So different from other things.

I can remember how to drive a car, or the tumbling acts out on the circus floor, but not where or why I learned either thing. Sometimes I hear fragments of conversations that aren't really happening --like a whisper of a memory that's just loud enough to be annoying but too quiet to be useful.

Then last week, and only for a moment, the whisper grew a little louder when I saw a longhaired boy in the audience. The boy found me after the show. He approached me as if he knew me and was surprised to see me here. He barely even got a chance to talk before Cathy was telling him to leave and that I'd never fight again. But who was I fighting? And who was the boy?

And now the blonde boy this afternoon, who was he? Cathy wouldn't even let him get close. His appearance and voice sent me to my knees, my hands grabbing my head which felt like it was going to explode. He was gone before I looked up again. I barely saw the direction in which he ran off as the mobile suits above us started to fight. 

"Who are you?" I quietly ask the air, while looking in the direction he had run. My heart hurt for a brief moment then, as if it was trying to get my memories to release themselves.

Since then the whispering had grown louder. And before I knew it, I had packed a bag and was walking the path the blond had taken less than an hour before. "Trowa?" Cathy called to me.

I turned to look at her. "He's crying," I say, "I can hear him crying." And it's true, I don't know the how again, but I know that he is. 

"I'll be okay, Cathy, but I have to go."

I have to follow the whispers.


End file.
